Aid a Sick Family Member
When someone you love falls ill they can lose all their energy, fall prey to pain and become down/exhausted. However, this discomfort can be eased by the loving care of a family member; you. Read the following article to learn how to properly care for a sick family member, ease any kind of pain they may be suffering from and hopefully help them on the road to recovery. Category:Health Hygiene Steps #'Find out' what kind of illness they have, and research it. Certain types of illnesses can be aided by certain home remedies, medicines, treatments, etc. Look these up so you'll be prepared and knowledgable throughout the relative's illness. If you are educated on common symptoms, you'll know what stages of the illness they're going through and whether the sickness is getting better or worse. #'Help them get comfortable.' If they're bed ridden, bring them some cushions, or an extra blanket or two. Keep things they'll need by their side, such as a drink, box of tissues or icepack. #'Give' them lots of fluids to keep them hydrated. Stay away from sugary drinks like coke. Water would be the best choice. Other choices would be ginger ale or lemon-lime soda. Keeping the relative well hydrated means their body is better equipped to battle their illness. #'Give' them medicine made to help them with that sickness. If they've been prescribed a certain medicine, make sure they get it on time. If they've been taking painkillers, make sure you ask them regularly whether they feel like they might need another one. #'Keep them entertained.' Being sick in bed all day can be very boring, so help them find things to enjoy. Read to them, settle them near the TV or talk to them for a while (make sure not to get them too overexcited). Chances are, the less bored they are, the less down in the dumps they'll feel. #'Make sure' they only eat light food. Popsicles, yogurt, soup, etc. will do fine because those foods are light on the digestive system. Steer them away from heavy meals that they'll regret later. #'Stay near them and help out as much as possible.' If the relative is frequently throwing up or suffering fits, make sure you stay near them to be with them. Hold them steady and comfort them, and help them to clean up, etc afterwards. But be aware that the person may not want company, so do not crowd them. Tips *If you know what the symptoms are, you can help treat it better by researching those symptoms. *Ginger might help if the person is nauseous. Warnings *If they are having diarrhea or vomiting contact a doctor. Related Tips and Steps *How to Cure a Stomach Ache *How to Be in a Relationship With a Family Man *How to Clean Ear Wax from a Behind the Ear Hearing Aid *How to Receive Help for Your Family on Christmas *How to Deal With an Extremely Co Dependent Family Category:Answered questions